ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Odell
| birth_place = Belfast, Northern Ireland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Camden, London, England | billed = Belfast, Northern Ireland | trainer = Belfast School of Pro Wrestling Armbar Academy | debut = July 2016 | retired = }} Matthew David Carrigan (born February 22, 1994) is a Northern Irish professional wrestler who performs under the ring name Matt Odell. He currently wrestles on the British and European independent circuits, and is most known for his current run in ARMBAR Wrestling. Early life Carrigan was born in , in 1994. He is the youngest of four siblings, having two older brothers and one older sister. He graduated from and attended the , where he graduated with A-Level qualifications in English Literature and Business Studies. Carrigan opted not to go to university in order to pursue a career in professional wrestling. His interest in pro wrestling had been sparked from a young age, when he would watch British wrestling on the TV, unable to watch it live due to the very limited scene in Northern Ireland. As he got older, he explored his home country's wrestling scene more and discovered the Belfast School of Pro Wrestling, which was headed by retired Irish wrestler Eamon McFarley. Carrigan began training there in 2015 along with his older brother Jamie, though Carrigan took his training much more seriously, focussing on it over other ventures such as university or a full-time job. Eventually, he would debut in 2016. Professional wrestling career Early career (2016–2017) Carrigan made his in-ring debut in July 2016, wrestling under the name Matt Odell and losing to Daniel Hex at a local show in Ireland. Odell would continue to wrestle at small shows in , travelling from his home country of Northern Ireland to compete at them. In late 2016, he began teaming with Lee Lochlain as 'Vintage Funeral', playing up their hipster and emo gimmicks to create a team inspired by many underground indie bands. As Vintage Funeral, Odell and Lochlain began to find success, eventually travelling to England to wrestle at independent shows there. Whilst in , Odell made the decision to move there in order to train and hone his craft at London's Armbar Academy, the official wrestling school for ARMBAR Wrestling. He moved to England in early 2017, wrestling more frequently for local English promotions whilst also training at the Armbar Academy under Marc Gomez and Stuart King. ARMBAR's RISE shows (2017) On April 23, 2017, Odell appeared at RISE:25, one of ARMBAR Wrestling's developmental shows. He lost to Chase Cupid after cutting a heel promo on the crowd. At RISE:26 on May 21, Odell took to the mic to complain about his loss to Cupid, stating it was “unfair” for a Chapter show talent to fight him in his debut. In response, Roman Wolff challenged Odell to an impromptu match, which Odell won via roll-up. On June 11 at RISE:27, Odell, filled with a sense of confidence after defeating Wolff, made an open challenge to anyone backstage at the show. The challenge was answered by Adam Kyle, who was victorious when Wolff prevented Odell from cheating during the match. Odell and Wolff brawled after the match, with Wolff leaving peacefully whilst Odell tried to attack him. During the weeks leading up to RISE:28, Odell would post several videos to social media calling out Wolff and claiming he was superior due to his prior win over him. Odell also criticised the RISE and ARMBAR staff for allowing Wolff to ruin his match against Kyle. At the show, Wolff addressed Odell's challenges and claims in the ring, finally challenging him to a rematch. Odell then attacked Wolff from behind, before accepting the match, which was set for RISE:29. On August 20, Odell and Wolff went to a no contest when the two were both counted out. They continued to brawl at ringside, being separated by security. After this incident, co-owner James O'Reilly announced that the two would settle their differences in a no holds barred match at RISE:30. On September 17, Wolff defeated Odell in what would be the culmination of their feud and Odell's last match as a RISE talent. ARMBAR Wrestling (2017–present) Odell made his debut for English promotion ARMBAR Wrestling on September 24, 2017 at Chapter 40, where he lost to AC Hylan. On October 15, he lost to Dickie Hyde, tapping out to Hyde's Lock and Key. Odell returned to ARMBAR at Chapter 43 on December 10, defeating Cosmo Velour after interference from his debuting tag partner Lee Lochlain. At Chapter 44 on January 7, 2018, Odell and Lochlain teamed up as Vintage Funeral, defeating Velour and Scott Majesty, with Odell pinning Majesty with a roll-up. At Chapter 45, Vintage Funeral stated their intentions to challenge for the ARMBAR Tag Team Championships. However, they were interrupted by Velour and Majesty, who wanted a rematch after the cheap finish to their last match. Wanting a decisive finish, they challenged Vintage Funeral to a tag team tables match, which Odell and Lochlain accepted. On February 11, Odell and Lochlain defeated Velour and Majesty in the tag team tables match, ending their rivalry. At Chapter 48 on March 11, Vintage Funeral defeated Mike Bear and Bulldog Hansen. On April 8, Vintage Funeral continued their tag team win streak by defeating former Tag Team Champions Romano and Machismo, and the Young Lions in a three-way tag match. At Chapter 51 on April 22, they took to the mic and made a challenge to the Tag Team Champions, Royal Blood (Harry and Daniel Royal). They were instead answered by Henry Pryce and Charles Bennett, who were also strong contenders for the titles due to recent success. On May 13, Odell and Lochlain defeated Pryce and Bennett to become the number one contenders for the Tag Team titles. Personal life Carrigan currently resides in Camden, , where he lives with fellow professional wrestler and friend Tariq Tahan. He has described himself as a “hipster” in terms of his interests and states this has heavily influenced his wrestling gimmick and look. As a teenager, he used to be part of a band with his school friends, playing guitar, which he learned from a young age. Carrigan has said his work with the band, which never took off due to all members having different aspirations – with Carrigan's being wrestling – inspired his decision to base his gimmick off of his interests. He would even come to the ring with an acoustic guitar during his early career, but dropped this when he began teaming with Lee Lochlain. Carrigan is a huge fan of the band and they have inspired parts of his in-ring persona, such as his nickname “The King of Limbs” (the name of one of Radiohead's albums) and some of the names of his signature and finishing moves. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Starstruck (180° stunner) ** Lotus Flower Lock (Leglock cloverleaf) * Signature moves ** Pop Is Dead (Kneeling reverse piledriver) ** Knives Out (Superkick) ** Standing moonsault ** Spinning heel kick ** Shiranui ** Leg lariat ** Hurricanrana ** Suicide dive ** Tornado DDT ** Eye rake ** Tiger suplex ** Diving high knee * Nicknames ** "The King of Limbs" * Entrance themes ** "Cassiopeia" by Deaf Havana (2016–present) ** "Happy Song" by Bring Me The Horizon (2016–present; used as part of Vintage Funeral) Category:Northern Irish Wrestlers Category:British Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2016 Category:TKC's Characters